Aloha, Malama Pono (episode)
Aloha, Malama Pono (Farewell and Take Care) is the 24th episode and season final of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a plane lands on Oahu with four bodies on board and a missing terrorist detainee, the CIA tasks Five-0 with finding him before he carries out an attack on U.S. soil. Meanwhile, Kono is on the run from the police for a murder she did not commit, and McGarrett's prison visit to Wo Fat ends with a shocking discovery. Plot Hawaii Five-0 investigates when five bodies are discovered on board a plane that was transporting Rafael Salgado, a member of the terrorist organization National Liberation Movement, who is missing. His young son, who is living in Hawaii, is missing. When Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams find Salgado, the man reveals that his son was kidnapped to prevent him from co-operating with the authorities to reveal the location of a planned terrorist attack in San Francisco and as such, in order to learn the target, Five-0 must rescue his son. During the prisoner exchange, Hawaii Five-0 sweep in and save Salgado's young son. Although Salgado himself is mortally wounded, he tells Steve the location of the attack before he dies. Meanwhile, Kono Kalakaua is on the run for a series of murders. She later hides in a house and discovers that Michael Noshimuri, the brother of her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, is the one framing her. Michael tries to kill Adam, but Adam shoots Michael fatally instead, with Adam being left grief-stricken and devastated. As a result, Kono and Adam are forced to leave Hawaii as the Yakuza still want Adam dead for trying to leave. Steve learns that his mother, Doris McGarrett, has been visiting Wo Fat, but while at the detention center, it is attacked, and Wo Fat wants Steve to save his life in exchange for revealing why Doris visited him, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Notes * Doris McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, and Adam Noshimuri all left for Shanghai, China. * Dr. Charles Fong was stabbed by Michael Noshimuri, leaving him in the hospital with his life pending. * N907W4 is the tail number of the rendition flight and the plane appears to be a Gulfstream IV * Doris speaks Chinese * Danny has another apartment (#4) Deaths * 5 CIA Agents * Rafael Salgado * Michael Noshimuri Quotes Steve McGarrett: This morning, Salgado killed 5 men and kidnapped his son. Wo Fat: I can't imagine what he has planned for the afternoon. Arturo Casey: I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you just can't walk into my office and arrest me for no reason. I'll have your badge, you hear me? Steve McGarrett: Okay, Mr. Casey, here's the thing: usually I'd dance with you for a while in here, but I don't have any time today, okay? So do me a favor, tell me, Rafael Salgado-- where is he? Arturo Casey: Never heard of him. How would I know? Steve McGarrett: Because, despite the expensive suit and the nice watch, you're just the type of morally bankrupt low-life scumbag who would give him a car, some cash and a fake I.D., okay? So you've got one minute exactly to tell me everything you know. Arturo Casey: And what happens if I decide not to cooperate? Steve McGarrett: Well, it's simple. I'm gonna let you go. Arturo Casey: Beautiful. We're on the same page. Steve McGarrett: Not quite. Right after I let you go, I'm gonna spread the word that you were in here, cooperating with Five-O. And when I tell them that you were squealing like a pig to save your own skin, every animal you've ever helped is gonna start crawling out of the woodwork. And they've gonna come back and put a bullet in you, your wife and your two kids. Arturo Casey: Did you just threaten my family? Steve McGarrett: 30 seconds Arturo Casey: You'd have me killed? This is ridiculous. Steve McGarrett: 20 seconds Arturo Casey: I've got rights! Steve McGarrett: The Supreme Court says you do not have rights when you provide material support for a foreign terrorist network. But I'm really glad you're paying attention, 'cause you have seven seconds. (silence as Casey thinks) Steve McGarrett: Time's up. (Steve starts walking out) Arturo Casey: (defeated) Wait. Doris McGarrett: You know, if we're gonna be in each other's lives, Steve, you're gonna have to learn to trust me. Steve McGarrett: (majorly pissed off) You have LITERALLY NEVER given me the whole truth. Ever in my life. Steve McGarrett: (sarcastic incredulity) And you want me to trust you? Steve McGarrett: The night Wo Fat came after you, you told me that you two struggled over the gun and he got away. That was another lie. I know for a fact that you let him go that night, Doris. Now, why don't you tell me right now why you would do something like that. Why don't you tell me right now who he is to you! Doris McGarrett: (tears in her eyes) Okay, okay Danny Williams: interrupting Hey hey, we got a fix on Salgado's car. Catherine's gonna put a satellite on it. Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) Okay, thanks. (to Doris) To be continued. Steve McGarrett: The best way to get Salgado to talk and to talk quickly is to convince him we can get his son back. Luis Braga: Commander, I don't know what it is you have in mind, but it's not happening. I'm not taking any chances with thousands of lives at stake, even if it means Salgado's son has to die. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry? Luis Braga: Is that perfectly clear, gentlemen? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's perfectly clear; connection's no good. Steve McGarrett: Did you just hang up on the CIA? Danny Williams: No, no, I, uh, hung up on a schmuck. A gigantic schmuck. Danny Williams: Can I go with you guys, huh? Steve McGarrett: That, I support. I support that. Mom, I-- can I talk to you for a sec? Doris McGarrett: Yeah. (steve and Doris move aside) Danny Williams: I mean, he's just gonna end up getting himself shot, so I figure I got to stick around for that, eh? Kono Kalakaua: You'd miss him in a week. Danny Williams: I don't think so. Trivia * Continuity Error- After talking to Arturo Casey, Steve tells Danny that Casey gave Selgado a black 2010 Cadillac Escalade to drive. However, a few minutes later as Steve and Danny are going after Selgado, Catherine calls Steve and tells him "I've got your black Chevrolet Suburban". Then, when we see Selgado driving, he is clearly driving a black Escalade. So either Michelle Borth (Catherine Rollins) made a mistake and it was never caught, or the writers got confused when they were penning the script and wrote down 2 different car makes and models. |- |Michael Noshimuri |Daniel Henney |Adam's brother who framed Kono for the crimes she didn't commit. |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |} |- |Arturo Casey |Yancey Arias |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Guard |Jake Feagai |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Rafael Salgado |Michael Irby |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Yori |James Adam Lim |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lyla Simmons |Yara Martinez |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jack |Maxamus Miller |A young boy who appears in the episode. |- |Armed Man |Alexis Ponce |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Luis Braga |Sandoval |A man who appears in the episode. |} [[Category:Episodes (New)] Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Season Finales Category:Season 5 (2010)